Trials And Tribulations
by materp.c
Summary: following on from the 'Artful Dodger's confession' the story carries on a few years later, Alice and Oliver are now living with their great uncle Mr Brownlow. The gang have moved to a small room in an alleyway and a new character Max has come to terrorize Jack and Charlie's lives. please read and review!
1. New beginings

**Chapter 1**

Mr Brownlow's residence was now alive with the sound of children. Alice and Oliver had certainly brightened the household with their presence.

The servants enjoyed seeing the smiley face of the young master. Alice, however, was a different story; she was unknowingly causing havoc with the house's system. She wouldn't let the servants do anything for her and leaving them with more problems than usual. They were being refused to do their job and then Mr Brownlow was getting annoyed at them for not completing their jobs, which was all very confusing and a lot of hassle.

Oliver, on the other hand, was settling in slowly to the new lifestyle but relishing his privileges of having wealth in status as well as money and of course being the young master of the house was growing on him very well. He was very keen to learn what Mr Brownlow had to teach him and life itself had never looked so optimistic. The only thing that he disliked was his sister's lack of enthusiasm to just about everything their great uncle gave her. He understood that she was missing her old life, but he couldn't understand how she could not enjoy having the new opportunities in front of her.

Alice loved watching her brother go around the house was his new found confidence, it unnerved her a little to see just how comfortable he was with everything. She was still struggling with the change. It was just too drastic for her liking. To be torn away from everything she'd known and loved was bound to take some getting used to. To live in a big rich house when for most her life she had been surviving on the streets providing pretty much by herself was too overwhelming to be comfortable with immediately.

Mr Brownlow was oblivious to Alice's discomfort. He was enjoying having his great nephew and niece around him. It made him feel like he had a new lease of life. He was beginning to get a sense of family that he had never been able to properly experience before. He was determined that he wouldn't fail this new family and he wouldn't lose them like he had done their mother. He felt he owed them the best he could possible do for them after their poor start they had gained of life.

Beginning by giving Oliver lesson's in all the relevant subjects. With Alice he had brought a whole new wardrobe to replace the one tatty dark blue dress she had to her name.

And now he was about to give them all his trust in the hope that he could gain their trust.

Alice and Oliver were in Mr Brownlow's study, waiting to see why they had been called.

"I've left a rather important suit at the tailors to be mended; I was wondering if you could both pick it up for me? I've been tied down recently." Mr Brownlow gave them their task.

"Why'd'yer go and do that for? I could have sewn it up for yer as well as any tailor!" Alice exclaimed putting Mr Brownlow slightly of course. That was quite the response he had expected.

"It's true Alice's sewing is very good." Oliver backed her up.

"Well…now that I know, I can make sure that Alice can do the tailoring but meanwhile it doesn't change the fact that my suit is still in the tailors regardless of your abilities." Mr Brownlow said bringing them nicely back into the main task, although his mind had wondered onto how Alice seemed to actually have a proper ladylike pastime that by the sounds of it she was very good at.

"Yes, Uncle, we'll go." Alice replied in a tone that Mr Brownlow wasn't altogether pleased, but it answered his query.

"Thankyou, here's the money, 30 shillings and twenty four pence, just give it to the shopkeeper." Mr Brownlow entrusted the money in Alice's hands, she stuffed it in her pocket trying not to show how amazed she was to be in possession of such a sum.

"I'll just get my shawl and I'll go and get it." Alice said leaving the room in the direction of the coat stand.

Oliver remained where he was.

"Go on get your coat." Mr Brownlow told him.

Oliver frowned, he had assumed that Alice was making this trip and Alice only. He reiterated his thoughts the Mr Brownlow causing his to take a puzzled look.

"My dear boy, you don't expect your sister to go alone do you?" Mr Brownlow seemed to find this very amusing. Oliver was seeing it.

"Well, I don't see why not, she's done it before practically knows the streets of London like the back of her hand." Oliver explained.

Mr Brownlow looked put out. How was he supposed to respond to that?

"A Lady always has a male escort, even a younger brother can do that job." Mr Brownlow attempted to devise a flawless plan. But Oliver was still hesitant.

Bang.

The door slammed back in place. They both knew Alice had left already.

"Your sister is going to have to learn how to be a respectable lady and that means learning new ways so will you please go after before you lose sight of her completely!" Mr Brownlow seemed agitated that Alice had left without him and So Oliver obeyed his uncle and chased after Alice.

"Hey! Wait up!" Oliver called to her, his smaller legs unable to catch up with Alice's taller ones.

Alice sighed and stopped to wait for Oliver to be by her side.

"I suppose Uncle told you to come did he?" Alice asked when he was close enough.

Oliver nodded confirming her suspicions. Something was going to have to be done about their great uncle's overprotection.

Mr Brownlow wandered around the house for a leg stretch and eye rest after he had his hard work stuck in his study at a desk. He had gone upstairs to fetch something useful to his appending work that still lay on his desk, on his way out his eye was drawn to Alice's door which had been left ajar. Not the way he would have expected the servants to have left it. Cross he marched over to correct the mistake. He had his hand on the handle when something else caught his attention; Alice's room was a mess. The bed was not made properly, the sheets had simply been thrown back over, drawers had been left half open and her housecoat was discarded haphazardly on the floor.

Angered by this Mr Brownlow ordered a meeting with the entire household's servants. They all crowded round the pantry (the only room big enough to fit everyone in) to hear what the master had to say.

Mr Brownlow relayed what he had discovered to them all and then asked for a valid explanation.

"Alice won't let us going into her room, Sir." One of the more brave housemaids said after there had been much eye contact and nodding between them all.

"What?" Mr Brownlow exclaimed quickly carrying on before anyone else got a chance to say anything. "For starters why are you not calling her Miss Alice?" he reprimanded the poor young girl.

"She refuses to let us call her that as well." Someone else put in.

Mr Brownlow listened with his mouth wide open in shock as he was told of the numerous things Alice had done to upset the running order of the servant's lives. There was certainly a whole side of his great niece that he had noticed before.

When his mind had grasped this new information it began to form a temporary solution to the problem.

"I will talk with Alice, but in the meantime everyone is to go back to their usual routine until told otherwise, everyone understood?"

Nods came from all the servants and Mr Brownlow, satisfied that his work here was complete, dismissed them all.

As the servants got back to their work, the master of the house wandered back to his study, doting on what he was going to say to Alice when she arrived home.

You could hear Alice and Oliver arriving back at the house from a mile off. Oliver was being very lively and talking loudly which made Alice raise her voice to tell him to calm down and be quieter.

Oliver was carefully carrying Mr Brownlow's suit over his left arm, Alice had done the talking and the money exchanging so he had insisted that he got to hold the suit as his contribution to the trip. This suited Alice perfectly and she gladly let him take charge of it.

He had taken up his duty with care and the suit had remained in the pristine condition it had left the tailors in right the way up to the front entrance of the house.

They were both still arguing about how quiet they were being when they entered the house.

Disrupted by the noise, Mr Brownlow left his work and went to greet them. He watched as Oliver brought his suit into the house and was pleased at how much caution he was taking to prevent it from coming to any damage.

He noticed that Alice was seemingly not paying attention to what her brother was doing as she closed the door behind her and returned her shawl to it designated peg but Mr Brownlow caught her glancing slyly at Oliver, checking that he was doing as he should. It was the sort of thing he supposed a mother would do, by giving the impression that she wasn't paying any attention the child felt they had more freedom in choice but yet she still knew exactly what they were doing. It surprised him how easily Alice could do this, it was as though she had done it for the whole of her life.

"Arh, let me take that off you!" Mr Brownlow said breaking his own musings and taking the suit wisely off Oliver.

"I got it for yer, I kept it safe an' all! Alice did the payin' and I did all the carryin' we even got some change too!" Oliver let himself get carried away, his cockney accent reigning prevalent after spending only a few minutes out in the streets.

Alice tried her best to keep her face from showing how that last sentence had irritated her, but you only had to glance at her to know it had. After everything she taught him Oliver seemed to have forgotten all of it. Never give people money back.

"Alice, you've still got the change haven't you." Oliver asked oblivious to her expression.

Had this been a different situation Alice would have most certainly kept the change in her pocket and denied all knowledge but this was her Great Uncle she would be stealing from, her only relative apart from Oliver. She felt obliged to hand it back although she made it plain she was not best pleased.

"Thank-you, Alice could I have a word with you in my study please?" Although he phrased it as a question Mr Brownlow's tone made it more of a command. And as he made a swift turn to return to his study, Alice began to follow out of curiosity more than anything. As she passed Oliver she knocked his cap off his head as a punishment.

To anyone watching it could have looked like a mere accident or a playful sibling to sibling gesture but Oliver knew it was more serious than that. He had seen it once before when Jack had failed to do something Fagin had wanted him to. The most disrespectful thing to do to an Artful Dodger he had been told afterwards. Ok Alice had bent the rules slightly but the message was still clear. Bending down to retrieve the cap, Oliver stared after his sister. He understood what the gesture meant but what had he done to deserve it? It took a while for it to click, but eventually he realized that she had been unhappy with the way he had been so eager to give the change back to their uncle. It had gone against everything that Dodger and Alice had taught him, no wonder she was cross.

Mr Brownlow sat down in his elegant study chair. Despite Mr Brownlow's assumptions Alice remained in the doorway, arms folded, leaning on the doorframe.

"There is something that has been brought to my attention that we need to discuss." Mr Brownlow began finding the fact that she hadn't even come properly into the room rather awkward.

"Yeah, go on…" Alice prompted wanting to get this over with.

Mr Brownlow hesitated on continuing his speech; Alice standing in the doorway in that fashion was unnerving him.

"Alice, sit down." He ordered.

Alice rolled her eyes and sighed but nevertheless took a seat.

"now, the servants have told me that you have refused to let them do their job, your room, cleaning, mending, not even letting the maid help you dress or do anything, is that true?"

"Yeah." Alice stated with a shrug.

"I feared as much!" Mr Brownlow sighed. Alice shot him an irritated look and he was obliged to elaborate.

"Why can't you be more like Oliver? He's settled in so well and well you still haven't…"

"There are two reasons for that. Number one Oliver is actually enjoying this new lifestyle whereas I'm still trying to adjust and two he doesn't want to disappoint you."

"And you do?"

"I'm not…bothered, I just…ain't gonna change my ways for no one that's all."

By that statement it was perfectly clear to Mr Brownlow that was about all he was going to get out of her and so concluded that the talk was over and dismissed her out the room.

He had to think. Things weren't going as well as he thought…

_The first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, please review!_


	2. Reunion

**Chapter two**

Oliver had run on ahead of Alice and in her daydream she hadn't noticed until now. Hitching her skirts up a little she ran into the square where Oliver stood staring at the hustle and bustle of the morning summer fair.

"Oliver I told you not to run off and stay close to me." Alice reprimanded her younger brother. Oliver looked up at her and his perplexed face made her smile.

"It's not like you haven't seen people before!" Alice laughed.

"I know but I never noticed how happy and bright everything is!" Oliver exclaimed staring after a flower seller with multi-coloured flowers in her basket and a young girl skipping down the path because she had just brought a plush pink rose from the flower seller.

Alice steered Oliver in the direction of all the other stalls. There were plenty, ranging from homemade garments to fruits and sweets.

Oliver was now staring at the sweets. His mouth watering at the sight of so many different types of sugary delights, his eye was drawn to the mix of colourful boiled sweets; he just knew they must be delicious what couldn't when it was such lovely colours?!

Alice caught him staring, she realised this must be a massive new thing for Oliver and although she had seen many a summer fair she understood how it felt for it was a different experience for her being able to browse the stalls leisurely rather than being hurried along by some suspicious stallholder. Despite this Alice often found herself scanning the crowd for good possible victims, the wealthy who would keep a good deal of money in their wallets.

"Oliver, do you want some?" Alice asked him.

His face lit up but then it faded, Alice knew why he had temporarily forgotten their new fortune.

"You can have what you like. We have money." Alice reminded him.

So Oliver brought a packet of boiled sweets and had just popped a blue one in his mouth when Alice tapped him on the shoulder.

Keeping her eyes sharp and her wits aware Alice had noticed a familiar character pickpocketing a young rich gentleman looking at the fine collection of watches and wallet in the shop window.

"I should look long and hard if I were you mate, you're going to need a new wallet soon." Alice remarked.

Oliver looked at his sister, he was only marginally shocked at her remark but in a way he was more disappointed. He could tell from the glowing and the slight glisten in her eyes, the light-hearted joking way that she spoke that Alice was happier in the old pickpocket life then she would be in any other lifestyle. It would take some convincing to change that.

"Can we go and say hello?" Oliver said pretending not to have heard what Alice had last said.

"Wait 'til he's finished the job." Alice told him.

The siblings watched him as he slid in his hand carefully into the pocket and pulled out a slick hanky and a bulging wallet. Alice noticed he was getting a little careless with his skills and made a mental note to reprimand him on the matter.

"Can we go now?" Oliver asked getting rather impatient. Alice nodded and they made their way over to him.

After relieving the gentleman of his valuables and pocketing the wallet, the boy felt two hands fall on his shoulders. His initial fear was that a policeman had finally caught him in the act. So he turned slowly round expecting the worst. It confused him when he found himself face to face with a young rich lady, slightly relieved but still apprehensive he began stuttering.

"I'll give it back Miss, I…I… I will, I'll give it back."

The young lady put an arm around his shoulders and guided him away from the scene of the crime.

"Oh no you won't, Charlie Bates."

Charlie looked up at the girl in shock. How did she know his name?

"Don't yer recognise who it is?" the girl laughed. He recognised that voice and that laugh and if he looked hard enough behind all the fancy garments he recognised the face too.

"Alice?" Charlie half asked half laughed.

"Of course!" Alice replied.

Charlie looked overwhelmed at the sight of Alice and hadn't noticed poor Oliver standing next to her, well at least he hadn't till now.

"Oliver? You look mighty fine in that fancy stuff, expensive I bet!" Charlie commented testing out the fabric quality with his fingertips. Alice slapped his hand away.

"You leave his clothes alone, otherwise I'll have to do this!" Alice snatched the hanky from Charlie's hand.

"Oi!" Charlie screeched trying to snatch it back, only to find Alice had moved it further away from his reach. High enough for Charlie to be unable to reach, Alice examined the hanky, true to Charlie's style it had an ever so slight rip in the corner.

"You know Charlie, you've really gotta stop ripping them when ya pull 'em out, it could cause problems." Alice advised, she knew it wouldn't go in but at least she tried. It reminded her of all the slightly ripped handkerchiefs that Alice had ended up having to sew up due to Charlie's signature trademark.

"Yeah well it don't cause much harm." Charlie dismissed the advice, grabbing the hanky back and was about to stuff it into his pocket when he caught Alice's glare and so folded it neatly before placing it nicely in his pocket.

"That reminds me, Charlie your get slack with the job, just 'cause you can do it well don't mean you lose your ability to be careful." Alice reprimanded Charlie with a line that had been drummed into their heads on the first day of the job.

"That's what Dodger told me." Oliver piped up. He had been quiet for a while but he felt proud to add that little bit of information into the conversation.

Closing her eyes briefly Alice remembered the first time Jack had told her that sentence. It had been a long time since she had seen Jack or anyone from her pickpocketing days and there was a question that she had been dying to asked as soon as she spotted Charlie.

"Is Jack still with you and Fagin?"

"Yeah of course he is, I mean I'm not anymore but ya can't get rid of Dodger!"

"Wait, you're no longer with them?" Alice asked wanting to confirmed she had heard correctly.

"Well, you know, I tried to get myself a decent honest job but well still looking ain't i!"

"You get a job, I'd liked to see that happen! Anyway can you tell me where Jack is?" Alice brought the conversation back to her original question.

"I can do better than that! I'll take you there myself!" Charlie exclaimed. He took hold of Oliver's hand and broke into a run with Alice following close behind.

Charlie stopped outside a rotting wooden door that didn't look as though it would hold at the slight movement of the wind. Immediately Alice knew that this was the new hideout, it was perfect. No one in their right mind would suspect that this flimsy door could hide several young pickpockets and their gang leader; it would be easily missed in a search of the area.

Charlie knocked five times and they could all hear the scurry of footsteps as the boy assigned on door duty came down the stairs and unhooked the door. He wasn't cautious or the least bit suspicious, they had been expecting Charlie and so Charlie it had to be. He didn't even register that Alice and Oliver where standing next to him, strangers but with Charlie, so friends.

Alice noted that Charlie's status within the gang had raised, a few years ago that would have caused interrogations to the extreme at the sight of two strangers next to him before he would have been allowed.

The boy led them up a narrow staircase, it wasn't overly long which was just as well for too much longer it could have become very claustrophobic. When they reached the top of the stairs and entered the room the boy returned to his friends. Charlie headed for the table, emptying his pockets ready for Fagin's inspection.

Oliver found himself whisked away from some of the older boys who recognised and (by the looks of the line of boys each holding a bowl) had already had their dinner.

For Alice the whole world had paused. Directly in front of her was Jack. He looked exactly as she remembered, brown wavy hair, bright blue eyes that glimmered brighter when he saw her and the hat of course she couldn't forget the top hat that he adored so much. He was serving the boys dinner and had taken the next boy's bowl to fill when he saw Alice. Shoving the bowl back in the boy's hand, his feet followed his gaze towards Alice. Alice in turn walked towards Jack.

The whole room had stopped whatever they were doing to watch the scene. Charlie was watching on from the comfort of his chair, feeling a pang of jealousy wash over him.

Alice slung her arms around Jack's neck and Jack slinked his arms round her waist, lifted her up spinning her around as he did so. It didn't matter to them that the whole room was watching them only that they were together.

Fagin emerged from his hide-out while this was taking place, it took a moment for his blurred eyesight to work out who it was in the middle of the room but when he realised he smiled. He had always known there was something special about the Artful Dodger and Alice and now seeing them like that just seemed to prove the point. He felt that the room had never felt so happy and joyful then when they were in the room, it warmed Fagin's tainted heart and the hearts of those watching too, except one.

Charlie looked away. He didn't know how to react. His best friend had the girl he loved and he knew full well that he never had a chance.

Jack had put Alice down on the ground still holding on to each other. It was like they were making up for all those months of not seeing anything of each other at all.

"I thought I'd never find you!" Alice exclaimed. This was the first thing that either hd said since setting eyes on each other.

"And I thought I'd never see you again. That you'd be enjoying life as a lady."

Alice laughed.

"Me, a lady?!"

"That's true, you couldn't be a lady if you tried!" Jack chuckled.

When their laughter died down, they lowered their heads so their foreheads were touching and they looked into the others eyes.

"I've missed you," Alice whispered.

"I've missed you too, more than I could say." Jack whispered back.

The rest of the room had gone back to what they were doing and Charlie had taken over Jack's post at the dinner queue. The only two watching them now were Fagin and Oliver. They were still watching as Jack led Alice to the window seat in the corner of the room and as they sat down, Fagin and Oliver quickly busied themselves: Fagin sorted out the loot that Charlie had brought and Oliver become suddenly engrossed in what the other boys were doing. A game of cards by the looks of it although they insisted it was 'spreading the broads'.

"Jack, why didn't you try and find me? You know where I live now." Alice asked.

"I wanted to let you have a new life. So I left you. I was tempted many a time to try and find you but I kept tellin' myself it was for the best." Jack said at such a fast pace that it was a job to unscramble everything he had said.

"Oh come on Jack Dawkins, you know I'd never be able to live like a rich lady! You knew all along but you never came." Alice exclaimed the hurt showing trough her voice.

Jack hung his head in guilty. He should have realised that Alice would want to see him just as much as he had wanted to see her yet he had done nothing about it.

Alice delicately placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly Jack raised his head.

"Now you know will you come?" she asked softly.

"yes, yes, of course I will." Jack replied relieved that he could finally give in to temptation and visit Alice.

"If you come to the house you'd better come after dark, I don't think my uncle would be bang-up with me seeing you. If you get what I mean." Alice advised.

Jack nodded that having been the plan all along anyway.

"Good, then we can talk more privately." She said leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek. Jack's mind registered what Alice was doing and took quicker action moving first and kissing her on the lips.

Catching this out of the corner of his eye Oliver was taken aback he had known his sister was very close to Dodger but it never crossed his mind that it was any closer than just best friends. Even then, he knew, it would be considered wrong in the eyes of his uncle and the rest of the richer class that they now belonged to. Nevertheless he couldn't help but think they made a prefect pair, if only they were of the same status, things would be much simpler.

"I'll be seeing you soon then?" Alice said standing up.

"Definitely!" Jack replied standing up with her. He didn't want her to go, it had been so long since they had been this close that he didn't want her to go again. He wanted to keep her within his view but he knew she had to go and he would see her more now anyway.

Jack shadowed Alice as she strolled across the room towards her brother. Alice could sense that Jack was following her but said nothing for she quite liked the feel of somebody behind her, watching her back, so to speak.

"Oliver, I think we ought ter get going." Alice told Oliver. Obediently Oliver left the other boys and joined his sister.

"Take care both of yer." Jack said ruffling Oliver's previously neatly kept hair. As Oliver attempted to smooth down his hair, Jack laughed.

"Sorry mate, didn't realise I was messing up your new hairdo!" Jack joked.

"It's alright Dodger, it only needs a little smooth down." Oliver replied innocently.

Jack had to stifle another laugh as Oliver went down the stairs still smoothing his hair down. Alice slapped Jack lightly on the arm as punishment for mocking her younger brother, but quickly changed it to a hug to make up for it before descending the stairs behind Oliver.

Rooted to the spot, Jack gazed after Alice as she disappeared round the slight bend and then out the door. Then, dreamily, he made his way to the table.

All eyes followed him as he moved in such a slow paced way looking completely at ease with everything. Not the usual way Jack would walk across the room. While everyone else was watching Jack in awe, Charlie was doing his best to avert his eyes from Jack, clearly head over heels in love, he wasn't finding it the least bit amusing or funny in fact it was rather painful for him to watch.

Jack lowered himself into a chair, placing his feet one by one on the table crossing them over and gently tipping the chair as he leant back. Interlocking his hands over his stomach he closed his eyes as a wide grin crept across his face.

Counting the last of the handkerchiefs that the boys had collected in the day, Fagin raised his eyes at Jack. Opening his eyes Jack caught Fagin staring at him.

"What?" he asked not sounding at all as threatening as he would have liked.

"My dear, we'll all watching you with some admiration, you seem positively happier then you've ever been." Fagin replied momentarily losing count of the handkerchiefs.

"Yes I am happy, what's wrong with being happy?" Jack asked folding his arms to try and maintain his dignity.

"My dear have you ever considered you're in love?" Fagin said not believing that those words had uttered from his lips.

There was a loud thump as Jack's chair returned to all four legs. His grin faded. Love? The thought had never even crossed his mind. He knew his feelings for Alice were stronger the just best friends, it just seem so odd to put one simple word to such a complex mix of emotions. Love.

Jack looked Fagin in the eye.

"I am in love. I'm in love with Alice." There it was finally put into words, said out loud for the whole world to know.

_Please review! I would love to know what people think I don't mind a bit of criticism either! _


	3. Max

**Chapter 3**

Later that week on a dark, wet, chilly evening just like most of the other evenings that week, Jack and Charlie sat spreading the boards by the window of the den. The window seat having by default been claimed as officially Jack's seat. Nobody argued for he was the highest ranking in the group and so therefore deserved to choose his own seat.

Being the two most senior boys, Jack and Charlie had been kept busy teaching the new recruits the craft, it hadn't been an easy ride, not all were gifted in light fingering and quick tactics and trying to drum that into their small heads had been tough work.

Charlie had noticed that Jack's mood had altered since Alice and Oliver had found their way back to the den. The little piece of Jack that disappeared when Alice left had suddenly returned and Charlie was overjoyed to have his best mate back in one piece.

The absence of Alice and Oliver had affected the original group a lot, they missed the soft, caring motherly touch that only Alice had been able to give and Oliver's sweet innocence was duly missed in times of heated arguments.

So far neither Jack nor Charlie had needed to cheat, the game had gone extremely well for both sides and it was only now that it was beginning to seem necessary for someone to cheat in order for the game to come to an end. Charlie was about to make the first dishonest move when the door burst open.

Everyone froze. There had been no knocking, no pre-warning of visitors, no secret code. It could only mean trouble.

Fagin cautiously emerged into the room, curious to who had entered the den and why they had felt they had the right to do so. A young man of around 20-25 stood in the middle of the room, he was dripping wet but showed no signs of it affecting him in the slightest. His attire at first glance looked like a respectable gentleman but taking a closer look, patches of years of repair work could be seen.

On seeing the young man standing there, an air of importance and threat, Fagin strode as fast as his old legs would let him over to the intruder.

"And you are?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

The stranger began to pace around the room, taking every single detail in with his sharp penetrating eyes. He stepped dead in front of Fagin.

"It depends on whether you are the famed Fagin I seek?" he ambiguously replied.

"Whether I am or not what business is it with you?" Fagin attempted to match his ambiguity.

"Arh, so you are he. I want to talk business Fagin, on a scale that I think you'll agree to." The ambiguity clearly not so opaque as Fagin had thought.

"I don't generally do business with people I don't know." Fagin hinted.

"The name's Max, you'd do well to remember it." The young man step neatly passed Fagin and into the small room Fagin had emerged from. The older man hurried after him, concerned on the safety of his few belongings.

Jack and Charlie exchanged glances both wondering the purpose of the private meeting and the 'business' that Max had with Fagin. They tried to return to their card game but the enjoyment and concentration they had held before was lost, their minds too bothered about the utterings that were happening behind the behind the thin wall that Fagin had adopted as his own private study.

Each picked up their deck of cards and stared at it for a split second before replacing it on the table, losing patience they scrambled over to the makeshift door that separated them from the information they wanted to know. With an ear pressed up against the gap, the two boys listened in.

"You're in possession of the one thing I haven't got." They heard Max tell Fagin.

"Oh and what's that?"

"The boys, Fagin, the boys!"

"What about my boys?" Jack was surprised at how protective Fagin seemed of the gang at this moment in time.

"They have the talent and skills that could easily be moulded into talent and skills in other lines of work apart from pickpocketing haven't they?" Max seemed to make every question sound more like a statement then a query.

"Hmm…yes…" Fagin responded clearly unsure of how this conversation was going.

"Well, don't you think some of them are really too old to be in this game?"

"You're never too old to pickpocket!" Fagin interjected.

"Yes but some of their talents could be used to be doing bigger and better things." Jack and Charlie did not like the way this was turning out.

"Um…I suppose…" Fagin said become more cautious of Max's intentions.

"And you would gain 20% of the profits," Max added.

"30%" Fagin bargained.

"25%" Max offered.

"Done." Fagin agreed. Typically nothing else mattered in his mind once money had come into the equation.

Jack felt an overpowering sense of foreboding about Max's intentions and so curious to know more of what this agreement would amend to. Which meant that when Charlie began to rise, thinking he had heard everything that was going to be said, and nearly blowing their cover, Jack quickly pulled him back down before either of them noticed that the two boys were at the doorway eavesdropping.

"Now, I'm certain you must have at least two or three boys who would fit the bill."

"Well Dodger and Charlie would fit although I…" Fagin was cut short.

"Perfect! They'll be the first apprentices."

Jack clenched his fist in anger, why did Fagin have to blurt out their names?! He didn't have to mention them; it wasn't necessary and now look what he had done.

Jack and Charlie scrambled away from the doorway as Max sauntered out crossing the room as if he owned the place. Fagin then revealed himself sheepishly from the same doorway. The difference between the two men was astonishing to watch, the brazen, tall, young gentleman and the sly, frail old man who contrary to observations did in fact own the place.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning, so prepare yourselves boys!" Max addressed Jack and Charlie as he passed them. Although the comment was meant to be light-hearted both boys couldn't help but notice a touch of malice hidden within his words.

As soon as Max was out of earshot, Jack flew at Fagin. His anger came out in one fell swoop.

"How dare you set us up like that! He could be a murderer for all you know how would you feel then if we ended up dead because of you?!" Jack yelled pinning the old man up against the wall, threatening him with his fist.

"Dodge!" Charlie shrieked pulling his best mate away from their guardian.

"He said 'although', he wasn't gonna just hand us over." Charlie stated after practically throwing Jack to the floor. He snapped his head back at Fagin.

"What were you gonna say?" Charlie asked his voice lowering to invoke calm.

"Although I need you both here." Fagin finished the long unanswered question.

"No you weren't or else you wouldn't have let him have us!" Jack bawled.

"Dodger, calm down." Charlie attempted to console his best friend.

By this time Fagin had darted out of the way back into his small room. Charlie sighed. He could never tell what Fagin's true intentions were, had he been honestly going to say what he had told them he had or had that just been a cover up for whatever had really been on his mind at the time? The only person in Charlie's memory that had ever been able to get the truth out of Fagin was Alice and now that Alice was no longer around Fagin was becoming less and less easy to decipher.

With Fagin gone, Jack retreated back into his bed, not the window as Charlie had assumed, and had curled himself into a ball his mind exploding with thoughts.

As the window seat was empty Charlie recoiled to it, staring out of the misty glass pane and although his eyes were looking through it he did not see the dim-lit street below or the beggar that scurried along the pavement. Instead his mind took him back to when his best friend had been fun to be around, less of the emotional turmoil that he seemed to be encased in everyday and more of the light-hearted, easy going Jack that he missed.

Most of all Charlie wanted Alice back, to make Jack happy, to get Fagin to be more open, just to be there like she always was.

Jack was still lying in bed when Max arrived.

Charlie had been up hours before him, grabbing whatever leftovers there was for breakfast and seeing the younger boys were dressed and then sent them on their rounds. He hated having the responsibilities shoved upon him. He knew he was the most experienced and therefore the responsibility was rightly upon him but Jack was much more suited to the overloaded responsibility then Charlie would ever be.

With the boy's having all left for their rounds, Charlie was left with one last responsibility that he was more apt at completing.

"Dodger! Wake up!" he said gently.

"I'm awake." Jack replied, indignantly.

"Then why aren't you up?" Charlie asked annoyed now.

"You know why! Leave me alone Charlie." Jack exclaimed throwing his head back on the pillow. Charlie took a while to think and then recalled what Jack was on about.

"And you know I don't like the responsibility of getting the boys up!" Charlie retaliated.

Jack rolled over to face Charlie, a big grin on his face, his eyes lit up for a second and in that second Charlie glimpsed the old Dodger.

"Oh Charlie, really!" he laughed.

Throwing off the covers, Jack stepped out of bed and the moment was lost. The old Dodger returned to the emotional, moody one. Pouring himself a drink and rejecting breakfast, as there was nothing left, he plonked himself on a chair, sipping his drink thoughtfully.

Charlie thought better then to disturb him and tried to busy himself with something although he was struggling to find something actually worth doing.

"You two still here?" Fagin interrupted their individual time.

"That Max bloke hasn't turned up yet." Charlie replied glad of something to occupy him even if it was just small talk with Fagin, it was better the sitting in silence with Jack.

"Well he seemed a man of his word I'm sure he'll be along soon." Fagin said wandering away from Charlie and searching the room, with his eyes, for his log book, which he knew he had put down in this room somewhere.

As if the last comment had been telepathic the door swung open and in strode the very same Max that they had been talking about, expressing the same brash confidence as before.

"You need to learn the code mate!" Charlie commented regretting it immediately after receiving one of Max's hard stares which made him shudder with fear.

"I was only suggesting that it might be a good idea to learn it so we don't think you're the police or something." He added, the presence of the man making him nervous.

Slam. Max's hand hit the table in front of Jack in effort to scare him but only achieving a lift of the eyes in his direction.

"Sit." Max ordered. Charlie obeyed not wishing to know what would happen if he didn't.

"Now I hear you are the fine wirers of this gang," Max began the conversation.

"What about it?" Jack interjected in a cool, meaningless manner.

Charlie frowned; Jack knew what he was on about? Max's choice of expression had confused him greatly and then Jack ha replied so calmly as though he understood ever word, which of course he did.

"Ever tried a bit of cracksman work?" Max altered the subject.

Charlie lightened up, he knew what this meant.

"I can picklock," Charlie offered.

"Ah, Toffken houses?" Max queried sounding impressed.

"Well mainly deadlurks."

Max's impressed expression left his face and he turned to Jack evidently expecting something better from him.

"I've tried my hand at safecracking not very much of it though." Jack gave him the disappointing answer.

Sighing Max quickly thought of the positive things he could do with the little experience he had to go by.

"Well, those might come in handy." He mused.

"What do you want us for anyway?" Jack asked directly bored of playing waiting games.

Max grinned, a wide overplayed grin that was unnerving.

"You'll find out soon enough!"

Meanwhile Fagin had conveniently placed himself next to the table within earshot of the conversation and of course was equally as disappointed with the answer Max gave the two boys. It gave them nothing to go on and they had no idea what to expect and although Fagin was very curious to discover what Max wanted his best pickpockets for he was not going to ask straight out, it was his way apart from that he was slightly frightened of speaking to Max.

"Look, you two meet me tomorrow at my den and I'll explain everything." Max told them.

Of course the next inevitable question, which Charlie iterated, was the location of Max's den.

Fagin leaned in closer intent to discover the whereabouts of this mysterious man's lodgings.

Fully aware of Fagin eavesdropping, Max beckoned Jack and Charlie closer to him and whispered the location to them away from Fagin's prying ears.

With the location revealed to the two people it concerned Max stood up and told them to be there at the prompt time of nine thirty, he then strode out of the room in very much the same format he had arrived in.

With Max gone, Jack and Charlie relaxed into their chairs neither had realise how tense they had been until now. All would be revealed tomorrow morning.

_Sorry for the long wait I've been so busy recently that I have had to write little and less often than usual, don't worry I'll pick up the pace from now on! _ please review!


	4. The Posh Street

**Chapter 4**

Darkness had taken over the faint light of the day; the dim moon showed Jack all he needed to reach the Brownlow residence. He knew exactly whereabouts in the 'posh street' (as he had named it years before anything had connected him to it) he was aiming for but was debating on what he should do when he got there. He couldn't exactly go knocking on the door could he! So the back door then? Maybe just start at the back of the house, the front was too risky when trying to sneak into a house.

Deciding what to do came easier than expected. There was only one window with a small light shining from it, Alice's room. The only person who should be awake in the house so the only person still having a light on in the room. Picking up a small pebble from the ground and threw it at the window. There wasn't long to regret his decision for the window was opened and a faint shadow appeared.

"Jack?" came the discreet whisper.

Relief swept over him, he had chosen the right window.

"Yeah, I didn't know where to go, so I hope this is alright." Jack replied trying to match her soft whisper but not wanting it to be too quiet that she wouldn't hear.

"This is perfect, go round to the front door and I'll let you in." Alice instructed, shutting the window again.

When the light faded from the window, Jack began to make his way to the front door, before Alice opened the door to nothing.

Finding his way in the dark was getting easier as his eyes adjusted to the limited light. The stone that he had almost fallen over getting round to the back in the first place he could now see it almost completely clearly. So finding the front door was easy.

They arrived at the door pretty much the same time. Although Jack arrived a few seconds before Alice had opened the door, making him wish he had taken just that extra bit longer to get there to save the awkward waiting.

When Alice opened the door silently and beckoned him in, he didn't hesitate and swiftly slipped through the gap. From the glow of light that the candle gave him he tried to see how this posh house looked on the interior. As far as he could see there was some fancy paintings on the walls and the ornate ornaments on the sideboards but other than that it was all in shadows.

Closing the door behind him, Alice clicked the latch into place, wincing at the loud sound it made. She would have to work out how to make it quieter if they were to make this a regular occurrence.

"Go on up." Alice hissed.

Jack looked towards were he assumed the stairs must be and then looked back.

"I would if I could see!" Jack hissed back.

Alice handed him the candle.

"Better now?"

"Much!" Jack agreed holding the candle in front of him, finally being able to see the location of the stairs.

Now bathed in darkness, Alice smiled, this was what she had missed; the banter, the jokes, the carefree attitude that they seemed to take on when together. Placing the key back on the designated hook Alice followed Jack up the stairs.

"Which one is your r…?" Jack began.

"Shh! The first one you come to." Alice cut him off talking in an even quieter whisper then they had been talking in before.

Jack opened the door to Alice's room silently, letting himself in he held the door for Alice.

Alice paused before she entered, listening to the silence for a moment convincing herself that they had disturbed anyone.

"Sorry, had to make sure no one heard us." Alice said when the door was firmly shut behind them and they could speak normally.

"So how's life at the den?" she asked perching on the edge of the bed.

Jack wavered, contemplated mentioning the 'Max' bloke and how he Charlie were now tied down to do his bidding thanks to Fagin but he stopped himself. It wasn't overly important and the last thing he wanted was for Alice to be worrying over him when he knew she was struggling with her own life, the new house, the new etiquette, the whole new lifestyle. No it would wait; he could handle it after all how bad could it be. Yes he didn't want to do it, yes he was angry at Fagin but he had managed every other obstacle in his way before so there was no reason that he shouldn't be able to contend with this one.

"As it always was! Fagin's the same old blundering idiot he normally is, Charlie's his usual slapdash self and the rest of the boys are as noisy as ever!" Jack ended up saying although his mind had come up with some more colourful words to describe Fagin.

Alice laughed remembering clearly everything he had mentioned. She realised how much she missed the noise, the house seemed almost silent to her and although she had complained of them begin too noisy she had to admit she'd rather that then silence.

"Of course, how silly, why would it ever change?" Alice joked, lying back on the bed with her arms behind her head.

Jack seized the moment, pinning Alice to the bed, straddling her and keeping her hands firmly in his.

"You are never silly!" he told her planting a kiss on her forehead. "It's probably something to do with your new pretty dress and yer fancy hairdo's gettin' to yer head!" Jack teased.

Alice pushed Jack so he was no longer in contact with the bed.

"You know darn well that don't affect me!"

Casting his eyes downwards, Jack wondered what precisely had caused her to become so jumpy at a simple joke.

Frowning Alice pondered what had made Jack suddenly go so quiet, as she realised that she had possibly made the comment a little too harsh, she smiled finding it cute that he could see through the tone of her voice.

"Aww has it really been so long that you don't know when I'm joking or not?" Alice asked slinking her arms around his neck.

"It's been too long." Jack agreed.

Alice hugged Jack pulling him closer. "I know."

Unseen by Alice Jack's eyes glistened with happiness, the worries and thoughts of the day wiped out by Alice's presence around him.

"Now," Alice said dragging Jack back to the bed by his left hand. "I want to hear everything that I've missed." She sat down pulling Jack to a seated position too. "Got anyone new?"

"Oh, yeah, few they're not quite experts yet but they're leaning pretty fast!" Jack said pleased to be talking about something that was familiar to them.

"Well with the two gonoph's teaching them they'll soon become pro's!" Alice chuckled.

"Well with us tied up with the Max's tricks they'll have to learn when we've got the time." Jack snapped his head up when he comprehended what he had said.

"Who's Max?" came the inevitable question.

Jack sighed, he'd have to tell her now.

"Max turned up at the den one day wanting to talk to Fagin, it turns out he was looking for recruits to go on raids, Fagin landed me and Charlie in it. Needless to say we're not very pleased with Faggie at this moment in time." Jack explained.

"Don't be too hard on Fagin, this bloke must have been demanding for him to let his two best boys be taken by someone else." Alice had always had a soft spot for Fagin, she appreciated what he did for the gang and although some of the things he did weren't always exactly with the right mind, he did have a caring soul beneath it all.

"That's what I'm worried about." Jack voiced his fear.

Squeazing his shoulders Alice tried to reassure him.

"You'll be fine, I know you will."

"If only it were that simple Alice!"

A frown crossed Alice's face, her head tilted in a quizzical way.

"He's dangerous Alice, I can sense it." Jack said, putting a wayward strand of her hair back in place.

"Then I guess you'll just have to promise to be careful!" Alice replied taking his hand and kissing it.

With that Jack thought it was best to leave the matter be. Falling into silence, Jack came to a loss of what to say.

Having enough of the sombre subject Alice changed the mood, stealing Jack's top hat from his head and waving it about.

"Oi! Give him back!" Jack exclaimed glad of the sudden release.

"him?" Alice echoed giving a look of surprise. Jack just glared following his beloved hat with his eyes.

"Ok, you can have 'him' back." Alice gave in throwing the hat up in the air.

"Catch!" she teased, very much amused at how he dived to catch the hat as it fell. His connection with his hat was a bond that no one would ever break. Pulling it on his head tightly, Jack returned to his original sitting position. He noticed that a pocket watch had fallen out of his pocket although the chain was still attached to him, picking it up to put it back he briefly checked the time: 1 o'clock.

"Gosh, I ought to be getting back. Fagin's probably mildly concerned by now but Charlie's probably worried sick!"

Alice giggled. "That sounds about right!" she stood up to see Jack out of the room.

Knowing he had to go, Jack stood up, every bone in his body wanting to stay.

She gave him one last hug before taking his hand and leading him down the stairs and out the house. Maintaining her smile as she closed the door behind Jack, for the first time in a long while she remembered what it felt like to have a no care in the world and to have complete contentment as she spent with the one person who truly made her happy. Hugging herself, Alice sensed a wash of joy rush through her as she ascended the stairs and back into her room.

_Told you I was going to pick up the pace! Please review!_


	5. Discovering the trade

**Chapter 5**

Early the next morning, the boys were just beginning to roll out of their beds and to the table to see if they had the luxury of breakfast or whether once again they would go to work with the stomachs empty.

Jack and Charlie stumbled into the room rubbing their eyes with tiredness, although they were as tired as the rest of the gang they had a better reason for not wanting to get up. It was the first official day of becoming Max's apprentices. The idea of this unknown new career scared them both more then they cared to admit.

When they reached the table and wearily sat down it woke them to find a plate piled with sausages on the centre of the table.

"Celebratory breakfast!" Fagin announced bringing extra plates to the table so they could share the food out.

As Fagin dished out the plates to each boy that was around the table until his supply run out, he asked,

"'ere, what time yer meant to be meeting Max?" he deliberately directed his query towards Charlie rather the Jack as he was aware of Jack's feelings towards the whole turn of events.

"About 9o'clock I think." Charlie replied.

Fagin looked at his wrist watch, jiggling it with his hand to make sure it was still ticking over. "Hadn't yer better get goin'?"

"Don't push yer luck, Faggie, you got us into this." Jack warned frowning at Fagin.

"Well if you're goin' to be like that then I'll take that back then." Fagin said casually, lifting Jack's plate from the table only for it to be pulled back down again.

"Oi! oh no yer don't!" Jack exclaimed stabbing the sausage that was on his plate quickly before Fagin could take it away again.

Walking away from the table Fagin grinned, he knew in a cynically sort of way that Jack was indebted to him and so whatever Fagin wanted him to do, he would eventually do. Despite the protests he was making he would go to Max and he would work for him because frankly there was no other option.

"Come on Dodge, we ought ter be goin'" Charlie said finishing the last of his sausage before standing up and searching for his jacket.

Grudgingly Jack stood up, taking the plate to (what passed as) the kitchen and then donned his own jacket and precious top hat.

Leaving the comfort of the den the two boys aimed for the town square a good central starting point for finding somewhere.

"Do you have the address?" Jack asked remembering that Max had jotted on a piece of paper for them and had intrusted it with Charlie.

Charlie rummaged through his pockets and eventually found the small folded piece of paper he was looking for. Unfolding it, he attempted to read out the words written in surprisingly neat handwriting. After two attempts at the first word Charlie gave up and handed the note to Jack who was able to decipher the number and name of the street they had to go to, having been well taught by none other than Alice, he had learnt how to write his name too, something he did take pride in. Charlie's abilities did not even pass the first stage of being able to recognise letters but then he had refused to join in the mini lessons Alice would give and so therefore consequently never learnt.

Now that the address was known Jack led the way down the correct street. Following the words written Jack stopped outside what he was sure must be number 7 Slystreet road.

"Go on then knock." He told Charlie whilst he was still scrutinizing the piece of paper triple checking he had following everything correctly and matched the position he was standing in.

"Why should I knock?" Charlie replied indigently.

Jack looked up, waving the piece of paper in front of him.

"Because I'm holding the address aren't I!"

"Yeah, great you're holding a bit of paper! Knock." Charlie retaliated folding his arms and waiting for it to happen.

Jack shook his head gesturing Charlie towards the door. "No, you."

"You're the Artful Dodger, so come on set an example!"

"I am the Artful Dodger and so I'm telling you; knock on that door!" there was no way Charlie could argue with that, the Artful Dodger had authority over him and he knew that so there was no way of throwing that comment back in his face.

Glaring at Jack, Charlie knocked on the door. Five timid but echoing knocks.

There was a lull between Charlie knocking and the loud 'Enter' that shortly followed.

Pushing open the door cautiously, the two boys took a deep breath and ventured inside.

The room was dimly lit but the faint outline of Max couldn't be seen anywhere. It was when they had gingerly reached the middle of the room that Max made himself known causing them both to jump.

"So you decided to give it a try then." He greeted them with a sly smile, he was feeling very smug that he had made them jump and was very pleased with the effect.

"I don't think we had much choice on the matter." Jack hissed quietly with the slight hope that Max hadn't heard it.

"Come with me and I'll show you the tools of our trade." Max told them between puffs of his cigar.

"And what exactly is 'our trade'?" Jack enquired perhaps a little too sarcastically for the situation.

Max simply laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"All in good time Dodger, all in good time!" was the helpful reply. Max led them into the back room, Jack shrugging his hand off his shoulder as they went.

It was a small room with a long table to one side of it where there were several tools laid out. Some looking awfully similar, so similar in fact that it was hard to differentiate the differences.

"Well as you can see you have the three types of jemmy, naturally you'll be using this one." Max picked up the smallest version of the crowbar and displayed to the boys.

"Housebreaking!" Jack exclaimed in disgust, he exchanged frowns with Charlie, each boy knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

"I thought you wanted cracksmen." Charlie remarked remembering the previous conversation they had conducted with Max.

As a rule both Jack and Charlie vowed never to convert their trade to housebreaking, It was a dangerous game and they knew all too well the perils which it brought. Too many times they had watched men who had slipped up on the job become the entertainment for the general public's morbid fancy. And on top of that they had witnessed two dear friends being dragged unwillingly into the business and it was scaring them knowing that they were practically following in their footsteps.

"I do and you will." Max stated directing his eyes at Charlie who had to try very hard not to cower away from those piercing eyes.

"Dodger will be more nimble and able to perform housebreaking requirements." Max added tearing his attention away from Charlie and back to the tools.

"So let me guess I'll be picklocking the doors and then you and dodge go running in a steal the goods and then we scram?" Charlie neatly summed up the new job entitlements.

"Precisely." Max agreed with a nod of the head.

"I am not housebreaking!" Jack piped up boldly. He had set himself a rule for a reason and it was not about to be broken that easily for the likes of Max.

Max swivelled abruptly round and grabbed Jack by the neck, thrusting him onto the wall. Charlie let out a small shriek and Jack began to go bright red as Max's grip caused him to struggle for air.

"You will do as I say or your very easily find yourself DEAD… understand?" Max let Jack go and Jack merely managed to nod in response, rubbing his neck to rid himself of the pain that had been inflicted on him.

Meanwhile Max calmly returned back to his tools and began packing them into a large brown bag.

"Don't worry boys…" he said doing the bag up tightly.

"The residents in your first job are away on business." He concluded hoisting the bag over his shoulder, brushing past the two boys and exiting the room.

"Come on." he shouted over his shoulder.

Charlie looked at Jack, Jack sighed raising his eyebrows and following on behind Max. Charlie tagged along behind his best friend, hoping that the whole thing would turn out to be better than what he had been witness to so far.


	6. Housebreaking rules

**Chapter 6**

In complete silence Jack and Charlie followed obediently behind Max as they crossed London, going down streets they had never heard of before and others that were less familiar but recognisable to the two streetwise boys. It took them about half an hour before Max finally come to a stop outside a dreary yet evidently rich residence. The street was not an overall 'rich' area and the house they stood in front of seemed to be one of the wealthiest if not the richest of the all.

People were scarce and Max was clearly using this to his advantage. He took no time at all to find his way to the back of the house to avoid looking suspicious when somebody did decide to take a stroll down the street.

Safely secluded from prying eyes Max started to unload the picklocking equipment and shoved it into Charlie's hands.

"Do your worst!" Max grinned at Charlie.

Walking up to the door, Charlie's hands shook like crazy, the whole housebreaking idea had suddenly become very real and so had the consequences of such a crime. Desperately trying to get the horrible images out of his head Charlie forced the picklocker into the keyhole and toyed it around until he heard a faint 'click'.

Max must have had exquisite hearing for as soon as the click was heard he had shoved past Charlie and let himself into the deserted toffken. Charlie and Jack took a more cautious entrance into the house.

By the time the two of them had reached the middle of the first room, Max had already bagged a considerable amount of goods. The boys watched him as he worked, curious to his system which at first seemed very odd. He wasn't taking simply everything and anything like they thought he would but certain items from certain places. It did not take a genius to work out that these items were the more valuable ones or ones that could easily be forged as the more valuable of items.

Although they were against the raiding of someone's home, Jack and Charlie did see the benefit of handpicking the loot. This way, at first glance, it didn't look as though a break in had happened, nothing was broken, trashed or moved that wasn't necessary to obtain the desired loot. It also made the getaway much easier, if the house looked untouched it would take longer for the owners to realise they had been robbed.

Uninformed as to which objects would be considered of value or would be easily flogged, Jack and Charlie had no choice but to stand and watch as Max picked up picked up items individually, examined them and then put it in the bag. He seemed so absorbed in his task that the fact he had two new apprentices seemed to have slipped his mind.

So when he finally looked up to find them idly standing around, he quickly thought up something for them to do.

"Go upstairs, the door on your left, go in, under the bed there will be a small box, bring it down here." He commanded them.

Neither hesitated, they didn't need to be told twice, following their orders they went up the stairs and through the door on their left. It was Jack who reached underneath the bed and pulled out the box. Both boys then stared at the box. The act had succeeded in impressing them and at the same time also slightly scaring them, for to be able to be so accurate in the precise location of the small box meant Max had done his research extremely well and it concerned them greatly in how he had managed it. When they put their mind to it, Max must have taken the same amount of researching to know about Fagin and the gang and to know that he would have at least two apprentices by the end of his visit. When put like that it came to a whole new level of threat. This bloke was more cunning and clever than your average housebreaker, having skills which could so easily be used against one of his own kind if he was to so wish.

Bringing the box downstairs, they handed it to Max who promptly put it in the bag with all the other stuff he had piled in. Taking one last look around the room he concluded that their work was complete and so therefore he strode out the room to the back down which they had entered through. Of course his expectancy was that his two apprentice would follow was rightly assumed for they were not willing to spend any more time in this Toffken then they needed to.

Charlie was last out and as he stepped out of the threshold he received a glare from Max. Immediately Charlie fretted over what he had done. Nothing came to mind that could have possibly made him deserve such a stare. His eyes widen in panic as Max's glare stabbed through him.

"Door." Max hissed.

Charlie turned, the door was wide open. He was beginning to get the picture of how this all worked. He closed the door making sure that the lock had fixed in place, as if nothing had happened.

Max gave Charlie a nod of approval before continuing out of the grounds and towards 'home'.

As they trailed Max through the alleyways, Jack was paying close attention to their route, with his streetwise knowledge it didn't not take long to work out that they were taking a different route back to that of what they came by, another way of preventing capture.

"You see boys now you've seen how it's done, follow that technique and you'll never go wrong!" Max said when he felt they were far enough away from the house.

Jack and Charlie nodded to show they had heard and understood, making Max press on for the safety of his den. With Max's fast pace it did not take long at all to reach the den and once again the boys emerged into the darkened rooms.

The first thing that Max did was to hide the contraband away; clearly his new apprentices were not getting their fair share of that bounty.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Max's tone suggested it was more of a statement then a question.

Regrettably both boys shook their heads, it was true it hadn't been hard, in fact they had found it surprisingly easy despite the higher risk factor then their usual job. It had been an interesting change from the same old rounds, the same old job that they had been doing as long as they could recall.

"Good, now be back here for nine tomorrow, I have another Toffken on my list that should be an easy picking, a little harder than this morning's, the old dear never leaves the place."

Repulsed at the idea that they were to rob a reclusive old lady with not even the strength to defend herself, it seriously crossed Jack's mind to refuse to complete his task and proceed to give Max a lecture on the many different ways he considered the act to be wrong but he thought better of it.

Ushered out of the building, Jack and Charlie wandered back home in silence. They let themselves in for it was only a few minutes passed 1 o'clock meaning everyone else was still out on the job.

But of course Fagin was still there counting out the week's takings. He bolted upright on the boys return; no one had seen him grow so tall!

"What are you doing back so early?" he asked with a hint of honest concern buried deep within.

"Max wants us back tomorrow morning so for now we've got the rest of the day off." Jack replied taking his jacket off and slinging on his bed.

"So you better have some of that ale left!" He added heading towards the makeshift kitchen where he knew Fagin had hid it somewhere.

The old man hurried down from his seat and pushed Jack aside, gesturing them both to turn their backs so as not to reveal the hiding place.

"We haven't much left so don't go wasting it all." Fagin warned placing the small barrel on the table.

"We won't." Charlie promised and with that Fagin returned to his counting and left them to their drink.

_No reviews for my last chapter, I hope that this one will get some more, pretty please!_


	7. Love takes full control

**Chapter 7**

Alice was pacing around her room, her mind filled with the events of the day and the anticipation for the stone to hit the window. He had promised he would come tonight.

She was wearing her new expensive nightgown with a light housecoat over the top of it, she was warm and a little uncomfortable in the stiff new garments but all her old comfortable ones had been thrown away.

Her discomfort caused her to be unable to rest, she couldn't lie down and even try to catch some sleep, she was too restless. She wanted to see Jack. Nothing could get the feeling out of her. Desperate to try to calm herself she attempted to read a chapter of one of the books that had been collecting dust on the shelf, she read one page to the best of her ability but found her mind had completely wandered off by the time she reached the last line.

Ping.

Alice Jumped. Discarding the book on the floor, she ran to the window. Opening it quietly she called Jack's name into the darkness to make sure she hadn't been hearing things. She heard a faint 'yeah' come from the dark silhouette; she smiled recognising the voice instantly.

"I'm coming down!" She replied shutting the window.

"Good, 'cause I'm getting cold out here!" Jack said tutting when he realised that Alice had already left the window.

Treading as quietly as he could Jack made his way to the front entrance, reaching it at the same time it was opened for him. Slipping through the gap, his fingers began to tingle as the heat from the warmed house began to give back life to the bare thin extremities.

The only source of light was that of the candle that Alice held, illuminating her face and hair which Jack couldn't help but noticed seemed to be brighter and shinier then he had ever seen it. Unconsciously Jack ran his fingers through Alice's knot-free light chestnut hair and leaned in to kiss her. She moved her face away at that precise point in order to lock the door; carefully she turned the key and replaced it on the peg. Then she returned her gaze to Jack. He tried again, leaning in for a second attempt at gaining a kiss but she put her finger on his lips to stop him. He understood.

Alice linked her fingers with Jack's frozen ones and, with the candle held in front of her, she led Jack up the stairs.

Halfway up Jack heard the sound of a door creaking open. In effort to make sure no one knew he had heard he tried in vain to see which door it was without moving his head. He felt Alice's hand suddenly tense and realised that she too had heard the sound only she didn't need to look to know whose door had creaked open.

Alice had left her bedroom door ajar and so the two of them entered without making so much as a whisper of noise. Alice placed the candle on the bedside cabinet and came back to close the door.

"Alice…" Jack started thinking that she had shut the door and that they were now free to talk.

"Shh!" Alice replied as Jack twisted round to find her listening through the gap, holding his tongue he listened too. Through the silence of the night they heard a door creaking and then 'click' as it closed. Alice then pushed her own door shut, her eyes drawn to the ground.

"Oliver." Alice explained.

"He wouldn't tell." Jack said trying to figure out what it was about her brother that Alice was concerned about.

"I know he's just got such a curious mind that's all." Alice looked up at Jack.

"He'll be fine." Jack reassured her, gently kissing her on the cheek. "You said yourself that he loves his new lifestyle." He added trying to settle Alice's mind.

"I just worry." She sighed.

Jack stroked her long hair.

"Don't," Jack kissed her other cheek. "It don't suit yer." He told her.

Alice smiled, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly to her.

The only times she felt just plain happy was the times she was with Jack. When she was with her brother she worried and took her responsibility as the older sister very seriously. When she was with her uncle he frustrated her with his rules and regulations that he expected young ladies, like herself, to follow. And when she was around Mrs Bedwin she would get annoyed at all the tidying up that went on around her as if she couldn't possibly do it herself. Last of all she hated the fact that servants where not treated equally, how could she be considered of higher importance when they did everything for her? It was beginning to dawn on Alice that the rich lifestyle wasn't all it was made out to be, although it was considered to be the best lifestyle to have, she was seriously doubting the authenticity of the statement.

Alice slid her hands underneath the shoulders of Jack's jacket, slipping it down until he eventually shrugged it off completely. It was warm in the bedroom and if Jack wasn't warm now he soon would be. Jack folded his jacket and placed it on the chair that was beside Alice's bed, he turned back round to her to find her staring at his hat using her eyes to tell him that there was no need to be wearing a hat indoors. So grudgingly the precious hat came off and was carefully placed on top of the jacket.

Alice moved to the end of the bed she had her eyes fixed on Jack and couldn't help but notice that he had grown out of most of his clothes and they were now more ripped and torn then she ever remembered them to be.

Her eyes followed him as he walked around the bed ending up directly behind her. He slinked his hands around her waist, twisting her so she was facing him. They kissed. The first proper kiss in months, until this point they had been happy enough in each other's company and had temporarily forgotten their first kiss amiss the otherwise occupied crowd in the town square all those long months ago, but of course it never really left their minds.

Jack lifted Alice into his arms and, moving round slightly, gently placed her on the bed. Without really letting Alice go, Jack kicked off his shoes as he knew they were dirty and didn't want to arouse suspicion if he covered the sheets in mud and grime. Scrambling back onto the bed, he pinned Alice down in the same manner he had when they had been play-fighting, although this time it had a whole different meaning. He tenderly kissed her again. A new sensation had washed over them both, no longer was there the simple need to just be in each other's company, there was much more to it now.

Desire. lust. An overwhelming need to be in possession of each other. Jack fumbled with the clothes, Alice calmly assisted. They were conscious of what it was they were about to do although it was new for both. Any consequences didn't matter at present for love had taken full control.

Jack prised open his eyes. Where was he and why was he feeling so…comfortable? He was warm and generally comfy in this position something he rarely experienced.

He looked around; taking everything in. Memories of the previous night came flooding back as he turned his head to find Alice lying beside him, looking so peaceful and content as she slept. Lightly stroking her hair as a reminder that she was really there and that the events had truly happened, Jack glanced around the rest of the room. He was trying to figure out why the room looked so different to what he could recall, he never remember the walls to be papered in a creamy green pattern, there hadn't been a bookcase there last night had there? Is that where the window had always been? Sun was blazing through into the bedroom. Sunlight – morning. Jack had overslept.

Jumping out of bed he flung his clothes on and slipped on his shoes. He tiptoed round to the other side of the bed where he had left his jacket and hat. Pausing before retrieving them, he took a moment to glance at Alice's sleeping form and bending down he tenderly kissed her forehead. Alice shifted her position and mumbled 'I love you Jack' under her breath.

Jack smiled, taking his jacket in his arms and popping the top hat on his head. After taking one more glimpse at Alice he left the room.

The house was relatively silent but Jack could hear the faint bustle of the servants as they prepared the household's breakfast.

Oliver, being up bright and early his stomach telling him that breakfast should be on its way very shortly, was coming out of his room just as Jack hit the stairs. He was easy to recognise with the old battered top hat being a dead giveaway.

'He's late' Oliver thought, he always heard Jack arrive but was never usually awake to hear him leave.

"Hey Dodger!" Oliver greeted in a low whisper. He was aware that he was meant to keep quiet about Dodger's visits because their uncle wouldn't approve or understand which would then probably end up in Dodger being banned from ever seeing either of them again or worse.

Jack looked up the stairs where the voice had come from to find an angelic face staring down at him. Jack put his finger to his lips indicating Oliver to be silent, in response Oliver bounded halfway down the stairs to join Jack.

"Help me out here." Jack said as they reached the ground floor. Servants where going to and fro the different rooms and, although none of them had actually gone passed the front door yet, there was still a chance someone would and he couldn't risk being seen by anyone while he was still within the house. He was a poor uninvited guest in a very rich gentleman's house; he could be accused of anything.

Oliver understood and gave Jack a nod before skipping ahead and checking the area was clear. He gestured for Jack to come when he was certain that all was clear. Marvelling how quickly and quietly Jack managed to reach him; Oliver barely had time unlatch the door for him. Had he really been able to pass the creakiest floorboard in the entire house without so much as making a squeak? He had, effortlessly.

Oliver open the door wide figuring that if there had been nobody to see him up till now then nobody would notice the door being wide open or whether it was open at all.

"Thanks mate!" Jack whispered as he moved silently through the doorframe. He ruffled Oliver's hair as he passed him temporarily forgetting the boy's sudden dislike to the gesture but then old habits die hard.

"See yer around!" Jack added and with that he turned and jogged down the steps.

"Bye Dodger!" Oliver called after him just loud enough for him to hear and acknowledge it with a last little wave before Oliver had to shut the door on him.

Jack descended into the empty street, he was glad it was empty for no one could be suspicious of him as he came out the front entrance of a practically posh house looking as he did, poorer then the poorest servant.

Although it was very early November morning the sun shone with quite an intense brightness as Jack strode along the pavement at alarmingly fast pace. He had to get off this street before he was spotted, his presence would cause questions and he had learnt from experience that it was best to steer away from any situation which aroused too many suspicions. He relaxed when he reached the more familiar territory of the market square; it was this area that he felt most confident because from this position he knew every street and alleyway that sprung from the central square.

Casually Jack wandered down the first alleyway he came to, subconsciously aware that it would lead him home.

_Sorry this has taken a long time to upload, this is my favourite chapter and so I've taken extra care in making perfect! Please review as I would be interested to know whether you all think I went far enough with 'the scene' (I hope you know what I mean!)_


	8. Mr Brownlow's letter

**Chapter 8**

It had taken Mr Brownlow months to finally find the time to sit down at his desk and write the letter he had been putting off writing. He sat at his tidy desk; pen in hand, staring at the blank paper struggling for an appropriate open line. So much had happened since he last wrote that he didn't know where to begin.

He let out a sigh and told himself that he was being silly, he was writing to a very dear friend who would not care how he formed his letter. So with that in mind Mr Brownlow put pen to paper.

_Dear Mr Grimwig, _

_I apologize for not writing to you sooner but the past year has been very hectic as I will duly explain. _

_Send my regards to your dear wife and, forgive me it is rather a long time since our last meeting, how is your injured leg, better I hope? _

_Now you remember the two young children I briefly took custody over early in the spring of last year? Well it seem, contradictory of your beliefs my dear friend, that God has brought them back into my care. _

_It has now been discovered that they are in fact the offspring of my dear niece and as the only known relative it has fallen to me to take up the responsibility of caring for them. _

_I know what you are thinking and no I'm too old to take up such a responsibility I'll have you know! _

_Alice –the eldest- is growing into a fine young woman and Oliver a fine young man, he is a keen learner and I believe I can make something useful of him yet! This perhaps brings me aptly to the main purpose of my letter. _

_As Oliver has good prospects ahead of him, it occurred to me that Alice to ought to possess some too. It was when thinking on this subject that I remembered you saying that you had a nephew of marriageable age who had not yet found himself engaged, does this information still ring true?_

_Frankly I couldn't think of a better gentleman to pair my great niece with. _

_I hope that we can meet again soon and discuss the matter at length and of course generally catch up on some things. _

_Yours faithfully, _

_Brownlow_

And with that Mr Brownlow folded the letter and slid it into the envelope, sealed it and then proceeded to find Mrs Bedwin to give her the task of posting it the next time she went out.

_**Two short chapters arriving, this is one! Please review so I know if people are still reading, it would be much appreciated, thankyou! **_


	9. Dangerous ground

**Chapter 9**

Jack and Charlie's new way of life continued for several weeks, each house becoming a more challenging task then the last. They had to admit that Max seemed to be very capable of choosing appropriate targets to match their skills, there was never a job that they couldn't do much to their disgust. With each successful robbery, Jack began to hate the act more and more.

Max had taken the habit of showing them their target during the light hours so they had a chance of seeing where they would have to go and how they would go about getting in. It was on one of these 'previews' that took them down the 'posh street'. Jack was dubious from the first step towards the street, he view the street as untouchable turf. He didn't think it right to rob the neighbouring houses to Alice, what if word got around and she found out? Or worse still their relationship to each other was discovered due to some mishap on his part? No, the 'posh street' was definitely an unconquerable area.

But Max wasn't one to accept no as an answer and so down the 'posh street' they marched, Jack becoming more agitated the further down they got.

They had gone down the back of the houses to avoid being noticed. Even then Jack could identify which house it was and how far along the street they were probably better then had they been walking past the front entrances.

"That one," Max pointed discreetly, pulling his two apprentices in closer.

Jack looked up holding his breath, why out of all the houses in this street did it have to be that one? Why could it not have been the one next door or the one a few more houses away but this one?

"No, no way…" Jack said impulsively. He could feel his heart racing as the thought of actually breaking into the home of Alice's great uncle who had been nothing but kind and caring to her and Oliver became stronger in his head. How could he do such a thing?

Either Max hadn't heard the comment or suddenly become deaf to certain words for he didn't react at all, not even a slight recognition that anything had been uttered he just continued with what he had to say.

"The Brownlow residence. Rich old gen'lemen, took in his great niece and nephew about a year or so ago. I've heard he's a well behaved boy but they say she's a very feisty girl, could be interesting to see how feisty she can get!"

Jack's blood was boiling as Max spoke, he couldn't stand to hear Alice being talked off in such a manner. In a sort of jerk reaction to his anger, Jack slapped Max round the face. No one gets to speak like that about Alice and get away with it, not while he was around.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Max yelled swivelling to face Jack head on, his knife drawn.

"I'm not robbing that house!" Jack said defiantly.

Max took a step closer to Jack raising the knife so it was level with Jack's chest.

"You'll do as your damn well told or you'll find this goes straight through." Max threatened pushing the point of the blade into chest until it drew a little blood.

Jack tried his upmost to remain composed and not falter under Max's physical threat it was not so easy now that he was face with a life-endangering situation. The anger alone wasn't enough to wrench the horrible gut feeling of being at knife-point.

"I…I don't think Dodger's been feeling too well, p'haps we ought to forget it tonight, I mean we don't wanna get caught because he's being too lax 'cause he aint feeling to good, do we?" Charlie, who had suddenly realised the reason for his friend's distress, tried to help the situation and prevent any conflicts.

"Fine. We'll come back tomorrow." Max resorted, storming off down the street.

Thanking Charlie, Jack attempted to mend his now ripped shirt as they headed towards home, his mind doing somersaults with worry.

Alice would have to be told. Max was a danger to them both now. It would have to be tonight before Max got any more bright ideas.


End file.
